<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of My Sisters by EmiliaVBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204317">Love of My Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake'>EmiliaVBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdoms Fall Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Past, Siblings, Sisters, Transgender, non-canon compliant, witch's triad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based in the world of Kingdom's Fall. It's a small look into the Malfoy daughters and their magical bond and how Narcissa compares it to the one she had with her own sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdoms Fall Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love of My Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was just sitting in my head and I wanted to write it out and figured I'd share it with you all.<br/>There is a slight trigger warning as Narcissa discusses miscarriage and verbal/physical abuse by her father.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children were a handful. Any parent could tell you that. Magical children were even more so. Those volatile emotions tended to rip through the them shuddering their magick into chaos. And while that was a normal thing for most witches and wizards it was more so for the Malfoys.</p><p>Their five children had magick just as strong as their parents. But, the three middle children had something exceptional. And Narcissa could see it. She knew a Blood Triad whenever she saw one. It was only something usually seen in witches, mainly blood sisters. But, she could see how the twin bond between Scorpius and Calypso easily melded with little Elara.</p><p>Narcissa hadn't seen a Blood Triad since her own and that made her heart ache for her sisters once more. They had been so close when they were little, nearly inseparable. She was glad that history would not repeat itself with her grandchildren.</p><p>As she enjoyed her after dinner tea with her family, catching up, she couldn't help, but be brimming with joy.</p><p>"Mum!" Eridanus called, running into the room.</p><p>Hermione smiled, stopping mid-debate about the new technology being embedded with magick with Lucius to look at her eldest.</p><p>"Yes, my love?" Hermione asked, amused.</p><p>"They're doing it again!" Eridanus grumbled.</p><p>Draco shot to his feet before Hermione could and Narcissa watched, surprised as they disappeared. She followed after, eyes wide as she watched her three middle grandchildren levitating their youngest brother.</p><p>"Calypso Hermione Malfoy!" Draco reprimanded.</p><p>The oldest girl jumped, dropping the spell. She swiftly moved, catching the toddler before looking up sheepishly at her father.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered and Narcissa smirked, catching the way her silver eyes gleamed with crocodile tears. The other two followed their sister's cue, their eyes wide with unshed tears and guilt.</p><p>"Daddy, we're sorry," they chimed in.</p><p>Narcissa covered her mouth so they couldn't see the grin she was hiding.</p><p>"Girls and Scorp, you know you aren't allowed to play with magick without Dad and I around," Hermione chastised gently.</p><p>"But, Mummy, we watch Hocus Pocus and Practice Magic and those kids played with magick!" Scorpius defended.</p><p>Calypso shot him a look and his big brown eyes went big.</p><p>"Those are Muggle films, you know that," Hermione continued, getting down to their level and taking Nash into her arms, "You could have really hurt Nash if he'd fallen onto the floor. Your magic is strong, yes, but wild and untamed. When you get older you will practice and learn and use your magick for great things. But, for now, you must behave yourselves. Am I understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Mummy," the three chimed together.</p><p>Narcissa smiled, looking into her mug, reading the tea leaves. And while she knew her Daughter-in-Law didn't believe in divination, Narcissa was amused to see that her grandchildren would most definitely be strong.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>April 2021</strong>
</p><p>"Wait there," Draco sighed.</p><p>Elara, Callisto and Calypso took their seats. Callisto sat with tears shining in her eyes as she gripped her hands. Elara's eyes were shining with rage, but Calypso was silent and still, scarily calm as magick crackled through her curls, making it wilder.</p><p>Hermione walked through the floo and sighed, looking at each of her daughters.</p><p>"What now?" she demanded.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mummy. I should've just stayed 'Scorpius'," Callisto cried out instantly, the tears bursting free.</p><p>"I'm gonna <em>kill</em> Finnegan!" Elara snapped.</p><p>Calypso jaw tightened, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart," Hermione said, softly, her eyes filling with pain at her daughter's tears. She pulled her close, "I thought we discussed this. We knew there would be some teasing after you decided to transition. Girls, you can't hex people every time they tease your sister a little."</p><p>Calypso gripped her hands into fists and Draco could see himself in every inch of his daughter. She might have Hermione's perchance for knowledge and looks, but her calculation and silent fury was all him.</p><p>Her light grey eyes took on a silver sheen as she took in her twin.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with you. Don't you<em> ever</em> for <em>one</em> moment think otherwise. You didn't <em>feel</em> like Scorpius so you shouldn't be forced to be him. You're Callisto. You're still our sibling. You're still a sappy Hufflepuff. You're still a Malfoy. Just because tits and a vagina and pretty skirts and dresses make you feel like yourself doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you," she ground out through gritted teeth, "And I'm sure Finnegan will enjoy his lesson."</p><p>"And that brings us to our problem," Draco said, frustration lining his tone.</p><p>"What happened?" Hermione asked, frowning.</p><p>"They cursed Finnegan's kid. And it seems our beautiful trio of Harpies have a Blood Triad," he announced, before looking pointedly at Calypso, "And its head won't reverse the curse they cast."</p><p>"What did they do to Finnegan?" she sighed, knowing that spells done by Blood Triad and Trinity Marriages could only be undone by larger circle castings or the witches or wizards who cast them.</p><p>"I made him feel like a girl for the month," Calyspo said, with a shrug, looking at her perfectly manicured nails.</p><p>Hermione's brow furrowed. What did that mean?</p><p>"During his monthly," Calypso elaborated, looking up at her mother, defiance clear.</p><p>Elara snickered, but quickly clamped her mouth shut as Hermione shot her a dark look.</p><p>"Lypso, you can't do that," Hermione huffed, "I know you're angry, but this is unacceptable. You can't...."</p><p>"He hit Listo!" Calypso interrupted, the rage unleashing like a dragon freed from its chains, her eyes were brimming with tears, "He and McGregor and those other <em>stupid </em>Gryffindor prats cornered her like hounds ready to attack a defenseless cat!"</p><p>Hermione tensed at that. "Wait, wait...we're talking about Aidan, not Niamh?"</p><p>Draco came forward and knocked the enchantments off his daughter, catching the bruises, shuddering.</p><p>"It's not that serious, Daddy," Callisto argued.</p><p>"THE FUCK IT ISN’T!" Draco snarled causing the women, except Calypso, in the room to startle. He waltzed from the room and headed down, the girls following him.</p><p>"Draco, please," Hermione called, "Calm down, going off the handle will solve nothing."</p><p>"Wizards and witches have been shagging the same sex for centuries and its wildly accepted. Our son wanted to be our daughter and that's what has them flying off the handle?" Draco snarled, heading into the waiting room.</p><p>"There ya are!" Seamus shouted, "I expect ya to be..."</p><p>"Your son is suspended effective immediately and an official inquiry will be put into him," Draco sniffed.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Seamus shouted, his face turning red with rage, "YA THINK 'CAUSE..."</p><p>"He hit Callisto," Theodore Weasley-Nott III announced.</p><p>Everyone turned to looked at the Transfiguration teacher who sat beside his twin brother and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Thaddeus Nott-Weasley, waiting with matching smirks on their faces.</p><p>"My son..." Seamus started and Calypso's eyes flashed with a silent spell causing Aidan Finnegan to double over with a cramp.</p><p>"This is fuckin' awful! Stop, Malfoy!" he shouted, "I'm sorry! Fuck, please, Malfoy! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"Calypso!" Hermione snapped, leashing her magic with a silent spell.</p><p>"It's not me he owes an apology to," Calypso said, standing beside her mother.</p><p>Callisto frowned, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."</p><p>Calypso shrugged, "I'll happily take my punishment for hexing a student, but Finnegan has to be punished as well."</p><p>Teddy hid a secret smile and Thad rose to his feet, smirking as he stood behind Calypso, before he and his brother had become teachers they'd been Calypso's best friends and companions so it was easy for him to find the perfect solution.</p><p>"Miss Malfoy, you reverse the curse and are suspended for the weekend, off school property and then a months’ worth of detention to be served with whomever Headmaster Malfoy chooses. And Mr. Finnegan, you will apologize to Misses Malfoys. All three," he emphasized, "And take the weekend suspension in your rooms and a month's worth of detention with Professor Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."</p><p>Draco looked ready to argue, but it was Callisto who answered.</p><p>"That sounds perfectly all right. Dad--Headmaster, please," Callisto begged, "I'm sure Finnegan learned his lesson."</p><p>"Make it an apology here and in front of the entire school at Dinner on Monday and you have a deal," Calypso modified.</p><p>Callisto sighed as Seamus looked ready to argue, but Aidan interrupted.</p><p>"Fine, deal," Finnegan snapped.</p><p>Seamus glared. "I'll be taking this to the school governors. This isn't over, mark my words."</p><p>"Oh, go right ahead," Hermione replied, glaring, "I'm sure you'll be able to explain to the governors how your son and his friends left bruises on the Minister of Magic's daughter and how you threw a fit when he was only suspended rather than immediately expelled."</p><p>Seamus gaped at Hermione, realizing she was right. He glared, but clamped his mouth shut.</p><p>"Look, Malfoy," Aidan muttered, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't think she heard you," Calypso snapped, "And her eyes are up here."</p><p>The boy glared at her, but it was his father who answered.</p><p>"Apologize correctly," he snapped, "You bloody git, hittin' girls! And the <em>Minister's </em>daughter! Are ya daft?!"</p><p>Aidan met Callisto's eye, sighing. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. Yer a girl. I get it. We'll let it go. After feelin' this I'm sure no one who isn't sure they're a girl would want to feel like this."</p><p>Callisto gave him a kind smile, "Thank you, Aidan."</p><p>Calypso reached for her sisters' hands. The other two reached out, gripping her hands as magick charged through the three. Calypso's eyes flashed with the silent spell, memorizing a special set of hexes she'd created herself for this very purpose.</p><p>Finnegan sighed with relief and Callisto hugged her sister. Calypso held onto her.</p><p>"Wand, Mr. Finnegan, Miss Malfoy," Draco commanded.</p><p>Calypso handed her father her wand, not that it really mattered. Both her parents knew that she was proficient in wandless magick. Finnegan handed his wand over and headed to his dorm to start his suspension.</p><p>"You'll start detention with Professor Weasley-Nott and Professor Nott-Weasley next week," Draco said, flippantly, heading back to his office, "Girls back to your dorms. Myne, you good to take Lypso home with you."</p><p>Hermione nodded, following, "Of course, love."</p><p>Calypso grimaced before kissing Callisto's cheek. "Don't let anyone bully you. And stay close to James and Hugo."</p><p>Callisto nodded, smiling, "Yes, Mum."</p><p>"Caly, come on," Hermione called softly.</p><p>Her parents were always a little harder with her than they were the others, but they knew Calypso needed the firmer hand. She was stubborn and filled with Dragon Fire.</p><hr/><p>Sitting with Grandmere always made Calypso feel like the aristocrat she was. But, today the old woman was in tizzy.</p><p>"How was it?" she asked, watching Calypso.</p><p>"It was thrilling," Lypso admitted, "It was a lot of magic to hold on to."</p><p>Narcissa actually giggled, "You know, my sisters and I were in a Blood Triad."</p><p>Grandmere barely spoke about her sisters so the eldest Malfoy daughter latched onto the conversation immediately. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes," Narcissa replied, smiling fondly, "We were formidable. Bella was always so strong and when she, Meda and I melded our magick it was incredible. You remind me a lot of Bella, you know? Before she went mad that is."</p><p>"What was she like?" the young girl asked.</p><p>"She was filled with fire and passion. She was strong, her magical core thrumming with potential. You've found your potential, but I always wonder if you aren't exactly what she would be like if she hadn't gone mad. Callisto is a lot like I was as a girl. Sweet and a bit timid. But, Elara, that's definitely all your mother. You and your siblings were always strong, but I had a feeling you three would be just the same. Especially when your mother and father would catch you three trying the spells from those muggle films."</p><p>The brunette laughed, looking so much like her mother Narcissa wouldn't have believed the girl was a Malfoy if she hadn't been there for the birth. Narcissa cupped her granddaughter's cheek and looked deep into the silver eyes that shone back at her.</p><p>"You protect your sisters and never let anything get between you," she murmured, "No matter who you and they love <em>nothing</em> is more important than your family. Your sisters. Your triad."</p><p>"What happened with you all?" Calypso asked, frowning.</p><p>Sadness crept across the matriarch's features and she looked at the enchanted photo with the three sisters giggling and hugging each other the year before everything changed.</p><p>"Our father happened," Narcissa whispered, "We were all girls. He hated us for it. But, he used us to make advantageous marriages. Marriages that would help our wealth and power. Bellatrix, she believed everything my father claimed. We were pureblood, we were powerful, we deserved to rule over muggles. And when she lost baby after baby Rodolphus never faulted her, but our father did. And when Andromeda fell in love with Edward my father was livid. She'd broken the engagement between Gregory Goyle Senior which cost our family money and time. And father took his rage out on Bella. Bella was pregnant, the first real pregnancy that wasn't ending in heartbreak, but the<em> Crucio</em> caused a still birth. That's when Bella started going mad and where her hatred of Meda started. She blamed our sister for the death of her child."</p><p>The blonde stuttered to silence and covered her mouth with her hand, tears brimming in her eyes.</p><p>"That broke the triad," Calypso whispered, "All that pain couldn't be forgiven."</p><p>"It damaged our magick," Narcissa confirmed, "But, you and your sisters..."</p><p>"Mum and Dad always talk about how much stronger we are as a family," Calypso said quietly, smiling as she thought of her parents, "They don't even go to bed angry when they fight. Dad would go sleep on the sofa and Mum just sleeps on the floor beside him, complaining about him not going to bed alone."</p><p>Narcissa laughed at that description of her son and daughter-in-law.</p><p>"Yes, your father and mother are correct. Maybe if there had been more love than fear in my childhood home we would have protected each other better. And if we had more love we would have more strength. No one can deny that you and your siblings aren't strong. Level blacks and reds, all of you. It's uncanny. Almost unheard of," Narcissa awed, "I commend you protecting your sister. And your mother might not approve, but I'm quite impressed with your tactic."</p><p>"Putting bad ideas into my daughter?" Hermione teased, walking into the room.</p><p>"Never, darling," Narcissa replied, "Only admiring her creativity."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "She is the brightest witch of her age."</p><p>Calypso rolled her eyes. "It must be a family trait."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Samhain 2023</strong>
</p><p>Callisto kept her head tucked into Frank's neck as she chatted with Calypso. Calypso was snuggled between Thad and Teddy, ignoring the pointed look from her father as they kept their hands on her.</p><p>"Dad's going to find out," Callisto tsked.</p><p>"We don't do anything at school," Teddy shrugged.</p><p>"We're behaving," Thad chimed in.</p><p>"Girls," Narcissa called, waving them forward, "It's time to begin."</p><p>Callisto grinned, reaching for Calypso and pulling her up as Elara grasped Callisto's free hand.</p><p>"Are you ready!?" Elara called out.</p><p>The room filled with cheers as Elara started singing, the girl's enchanting song filling the air as she danced around the witch's circles. Magick flowed from her as she raised her wand, her voice hitting higher and higher notes a Calypso and Callisto added their voices and wands to the ancient Celtic song.</p><p>Narcissa's heart squeezed painfully as she gripped her husband's hand, because for a minute she swore she saw three girls joining in with her granddaughters, dancing and singing in ball gowns, two dark haired and a blonde, their magick twining together for one perfect night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>